


Gifts of Coal

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written For Challenge 19: Catspiration! Game of Cards Phase 9





	

**Title:** Gifts of Coal  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Coal the black cat.   
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** dead animals  
**Word Count:** 749  
**Words/Prompts Used:** what the cat dragged in  
**Written For Challenge 19: Catspiration! Game of Cards Phase 9**

It was early morning when Gaius heard a soft sound close to his feet. He looked down at his feet at the small black cat emerald green eyes and a perfectly tied green bow around its neck sitting on the floor in front of him. The cat dropped a dead mouse at Gaius’ feet.

Gaius wrinkled his nose and picked up the dead mouse. He turned and looked at Merlin’s closed door. “Merlin! Come get this animal of yours.”

Merlin opened the door and yawned. “What animal?”

Gaius pointed at the little cat still sitting on the floor. He held up the mouse. “He brought me this.”

“She is a she and that means that she likes you.” Merlin came down the stairs. He reached down and scooped up the little ball of fur. “Hello Coal. How did you get out of Morgana’s chambers?”

“So that is who tied her up like a present.” Gaius carried the dead mouse and threw it out the window. “She must have made her getaway when Gwen came in to work this morning.”

“Probably.” Merlin cuddled the cat in his arms. “Morgana puts a ribbon on her neck every time Coal gets a bath. When the ribbon comes off, she gets another bath.”

Gaius reached over and rubbed the little black cats head. “Poor thing. It was almost drowned now it gets constantly bathed.”

“Gaius, it’s not the same thing.” Merlin laughed. “Morgana gives her milk and a warm place at the fire. Coal is better off than the other cats in the barn or the stables.”

“But she still drags a mouse in every once in a while.” Gaius sighed. “At least, she hasn’t given one to Arthur or Uther.”

“She did leave a mouse in Arthur’s bed last week but I found it before he did.” Merlin chuckled. “I think she is afraid of Uther. He yells at her and waves his sword at her.”

“Uther is superstitious just like most people when it comes to black cats.” Gaius rubbed little Coal’s head again. “You better get her back to Morgana. I have work to do and so do you.”

“I’ll drop her off on my way to Arthur’s chambers. I have to get dressed.” Merlin handed the cat to Gaius and bounded back up the steps into his room.

Gaius looked at the cat in his arms and smiled. “You are a pretty thing. Not scary at all.” He carried her over to the table and gave her some milk in a dish.

Merlin came down the steps and saw the cat on the table lapping up milk. “I see that Morgana isn’t the only one that spoils her.”

Gaius glared at him. “Come eat something and let her finish her milk.” Gaius sat two bowls of porridge on the table.

Merlin sat down at the table and started to eat. Coal gave him a glance but didn’t stop eating.

“Merlin! Merlin!” Arthur called out even before he opened the door to the physician’s chambers. He held up a dead mouse by the tail. “Merlin, why was this in my bed?”

“I suppose I didn’t find that one in time.” Merlin glanced at the Coal.

Coal kept lapping milk acting as innocent as the day she was born.

“It was under my pillow. What have I told you about that little….beast?” Arthur looked at Coal and frowned. “Keep it out of my room!”

Morgana walked into the room. “Merlin, have you seen Coal?” Morgana put her hands on her hips when she saw Coal drinking milk. “There you are! Now I see why she’s getting fat. She eats here and then comes to eat with me.” 

“Gaius gave her the milk. All this eating hasn’t slowed down her mouse hunting.” Merlin looked over at Gaius.

Coal looked up and meowed at Morgana. Milk dripped off her whiskers.

“Is it foaming at the mouth?” Arthur took a step back.

“No silly! That’s just her breakfast.” Morgana took out her handkerchief and wiped the milk off Coal’s face before she picked her up in her arms. “There! All better.”

Coal burped and glared at Arthur as Morgana carried her out of the room.

Arthur watched as Morgana left the room then turned to Merlin. “Half the castle won’t go near that …beast. Whatever possessed you to let it near Morgana?”

Merlin shrugged and got up from the table. “I thought they would get on. Come on Arthur Gaius has work to do.”


End file.
